


Sweets, Treats, To Kill Somebody Would Be Real Neat.

by PumpkinFickle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Candy, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFickle/pseuds/PumpkinFickle
Summary: Missing day 2 spooktober prompt 😔Day 2: Candy.





	Sweets, Treats, To Kill Somebody Would Be Real Neat.

**Author's Note:**

> I never published my daily prompts off my Google docs cuz I forgot my Google pass 😔  
Gonna post all of them prolly soon.

Sweets, treats, to kill somebody would be real _neat. _

Treats, sweets, the blood comes pouring down. 

Here in her room the blood comes pouring down, her vision is blurry color fading fast. 

To her it looks lavender but her blood is quite red, pretty and red like the wine that she dreads. 

Kill, bleed, sugary-sweet. 

She takes one last treat, and a gasp of fresh air. 

Sweets, treats, there's no more blood to bleed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a few Judith Myers vibes when writing this, thought of making it a Judith poem, but eh, maybe just hints of Judith .


End file.
